


The Punishment Threesome

by ST99



Series: Torture Porn Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Forced bisexuality, Gags, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, S&M, basically just torture porn, viewer discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST99/pseuds/ST99
Summary: Miranda wants to invite another man over to fuck Tom. Tom isn’t sure if he’s comfortable having sex with another man. Miranda gets what Miranda wants, though, and if what she wants is for Tom to suffer an unbearably painful and humiliating assfucking? Well, then that’s what Tom is going to get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve somewhat recently discovered my bisexuality, and this was pretty much the immediate result of that. Probably among the most extreme things I’ve written. I wouldn’t recommend this mindless smut to anyone who doesn’t enjoy BDSM torture porn.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about having another man fuck you,” Miranda offhandedly remarked.

Tom groaned. The sound was nearly inaudible due to the inflatable gag stuffed inside his mouth and the duct tape layered over his lips. He was bound to the bed, arms and legs held spread-eagle, and could hardly move a muscle. His body trembled as Miranda lightly traced a finger down his raging erection; more than an hour of on-and-off teasing had left it bright red and throbbing, so overwhelmingly desperate for release that the sheets beneath Tom’s balls were soaked with sweat and precum. Tom had become so sensitive that even Miranda’s unbelievably gentle touch was enough to keep him ever-so-close to the edge.

“I’m just playing around with the idea for now, honey,” Miranda continued. The tip of her finger reached his root, lightly tapped him, then turned and began a delicate trip back up his shaft. “It’s something to think about. It would take time to set up, of course. I’d have to find a guy, scope him out, let him check you out ahead of time. It wouldn’t be fair to the guy if I just expected him to fuck some stranger on command, you know? There’s some work involved.”

Miranda blew. Warm, moist air brushed Tom’s dick, tickling his tip and causing it to let spill another dribble of hot precum. Tom’s discharge trailed down his shaft, wetted Miranda’s teasing finger, then dripped onto the bed.

“I’ve got a few fun scenarios bouncing around my head. I don’t want to spoil anything, so I won’t go into any details, but I’m thinking about approaching it from an S and M angle. I want the fucking to be as painful and degrading as possible. This isn’t something you and him would share together, it would be something he would inflict on you. It would be an act of violence more than anything else. Do you know what I mean?”

Tom’s body clenched down in a desperate attempt for more physical contact, but the bondage prevented that from happening. Miranda continued to lightly tease him with the tip of one finger, and his body arched as his overheated muscles screamed for just a tiny bit more pressure from that faint, nearly unnoticeable touch. His trembling intensified as the boiling lust peaked; for a long few moments Tom just mindless thrashed in an attempt to push himself against Miranda’s hand.

Miranda reached the top of his cock, gave his tip a light little tap, then began another trip back down. More precum trickled down his shaft. Miranda waited until Tom had calmed down before she continued speaking.

“I’m thinking that if I did invite another man over for some quality man-on-man action, I’d have it happen after you fucked up. I’d frame it as a punishment, you know? You did something wrong, you earned some hard disciplining, and this hypothetical man would just be another tool of torture. No love, no tenderness, just me and a man ready to force himself on you the second I snap my fingers. Doesn’t that just sound sexy as hell?”

For a second, Miranda reached out and pressed two fingers against Tom’s dick. It was hardly anything more than before, but the tiny increase in pressure was still enough to have Tom thrust upward with an extremely muffled shout breaking free from the tape. Miranda took her hands away before Tom could push himself over the edge. Grunts and groans escaped him as he thrashed within the confines of his restraints.

“I mean, if I just went by what your body is saying, I’d say you love my idea. Do you approve, honey? Do you want me to start looking for another man? If you say yes, I’ll finish you off, right here right now. A simple little nod will do.”

The only sound to be heard was Tom’s heavy panting. Miranda waited patiently, her eyes locked on Tom’s own, her finger an inch away from his cock. It struck straight up into the air, twitching and trembling as it wept a thin stream of precum, the intensity of his hardness almost painful to look at. Miranda kept looking even when Tom turned his eyes away.

Eventually, Tom nodded.

“So, just to be clear, you don’t mind me bringing over another man? You’d be alright with a threesome? Do I have that right, honey?”

Tom nodded a second time, even more reluctantly than before.

“That’s wonderful! I’m so glad to see you branching out, sweetie. A willingness to experiment is a sign of maturity. I’m always happy to help you discover new boundaries.”

Miranda made a ring with her thumb and index finger, then slipped it around Tom’s gland, settling into the boundary between head and shaft. She firmly rubbed the ring back and forth, squeezing down on his cock, giving him friction and pressure without touching more than the bare minimum amount of skin.

Tom grunted, then erupted with a choked moan. Miranda made sure to tilt his cock away from her, so when he started to spurt everything landed on Tom’s own chest. Thick ropy blasts shot from his body in time to his desperate shaking and groaning, only slowing when a legitimately impressive amount of hot seed already stained his body. As his orgasm began to end, and the rest of his release trickled down his length in a thick white stream, Miranda took her palm and violently rubbed the top of his cock, palming him viciously while her other hand brutally pumped the shaft.

Tom’s response was about what she expected. Plenty of howling, some involuntary muscle contractions, a fair amount of flailing, but Tom was tied too tightly to resist. His body spasmed while she worked, mercilessly overstimulating his already quite sensitive cock.

“What? I thought you wanted me to do this, honey. Isn’t this what you asked for? I thought you liked my handjobs. Should I try harder?”

From Tom came wild panting, wordless sounds of distress, even a little crying. It brought a smile to Miranda’s face. After a minute of this agonizing torture, she finally began to slow down, then let go of Tom’s dick. He was so overwhelmed by sheer sensory overload he hardly gave any sign he noticed. Miranda clicked her tongue in mock anger.

“Tom, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you didn’t enjoy that orgasm I gave you. If you’re going to be that ungrateful I think next time I won’t let you come at all.”

Tom just groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, I’ve been thinking about what I said earlier, and I think I’ve finally come to a decision. I am definitely going to have another man fuck you.”

Miranda couldn’t see Tom’s expression beneath the thick leather hood that covered his head. Only a tiny sliver of nose poked through. She also couldn’t hear him through the strict muzzle gag that laid beneath the leather. But she could see his body react; her words had Tom shift in place. He tugged against the padded wrists cuffs that held his hands high above his body. His legs tensed against the wide spreader bar.

“I’ve already started asking around. I’ve got a few friends who know some people, and they’ve been pretty good about hooking me up with the right circles. I don’t think it’ll take that long to find the perfect guy to plow your ass.”

Miranda leaned down and inspected the stainless steel ring tightly clamped around the base of Tom’s ballsack. His nuts were trapped beneath the ring, caught between merciless gravity and unyielding metal. Tiny chains dangled from the ring’s edges, each connected to a hefty metal weight, all collectively working together to pull his sensitive jewels painfully low below his body. 

Miranda took another chain and hooked it to the ring, then slowly lowered it down, gradually adding another weight to Tom’s already quite heavy load. She could see his testicles sag just a tiny notch further down, and she could faintly hear Tom’s agonized groan through his gag.

“I’ll admit, I’m going to be picky. This guy has to be handsome, he has to be buff, and he has to have a massive dick. I want a dick that’s too long to actually fit inside a pussy. There are support groups for guys like that, you know? Size matters, and being too large is just as bad as being too small. I think he’ll appreciate the chance to go balls deep into your ass.”

Miranda nudged the weights. As they swung back and forth, and Tom grunted in pain, Miranda walked over to the other side of the room. She opened the cabinet where she kept her nastiest sex toys and made an effort to be as noisy as possible while she rummaged around.

“As I said before, this is going to be a punishment,” she called back. “When I find this guy, I’m going to introduce you two, you’re going to shake hands, and we’re going to wait for you to fuck up. When you do, and believe me you will, I’m going to have him come over to our house. I’m going to tie you down and present him your ass. He’s going to lube up, mount you, and jackhammer you into oblivion, and I’m going to watch.”

Miranda laughed. “I honestly can’t wait. This is getting me really excited.”

Eventually, Miranda walked back from cabinet. “But that’s then and this is now. Right now? I’ve got that flogger you love so much. You know, the one with the really painful sting? I’m going to give your back a good workout, then I’ll be nice and finally give your balls a little rest. Don’t think that we’ll be done for the day, though. I still plan on taking out my strapon to see if I can’t give you some practice for your upcoming date with destiny. I imagine you’ll feel thankful for that later, once you’ve got the real thing lining up for that first push.”

Miranda kissed the back of Tom’s neck. Then she went up on tiptoes and put her mouth right next to his ear. “I’m going to hurt you now,” she whispered. “Don’t be afraid to cry if you feel like it. I really like the sound you make when you cry.”

Miranda stepped. She swung the flogger a few times, and the practice swings audibly whistled through the air. “Anyway, don’t bother counting,” she said with an offhand tone of voice. “I’ll stop when I feel like it. Try to take it like a man, okay? If you do a good job I might give you a blowjob. Something to look forward to.”

Miranda slammed down the flogger. Tom jerked forward and cried out in pain. Then Miranda repeated the strike, Tom repeated himself, and the night continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long to find a man willing to play by Miranda’s rules. He and Miranda spent a whole week sending texts back and forth. One day, Miranda had Tom strip naked so she could take some pictures, and she made sure to show him that they were all being sent to the other man. Another day, Miranda left at noon to meet him at a local café. She came back home later that night with a flushed face that radiated satisfaction.

“His dick really is too big to fit, but he sure as hell makes up for it with his tongue,” she told Tom as she undressed for bed. Tom was already strapped down to the bed beneath Miranda’s own, a specially designed bondage bed hidden beneath the wooden frame. He couldn’t see her, but he could hear her just fine.

“Anyway, I think you’ll like him. I set up a follow-up meeting the day after tomorrow. We’re going to hook up at one of the local nightclubs. They’re apparently very friendly to BDSM folk, so you’re going to dress up a bit. Make sure to be on your best behavior, okay? I want you to make a good impression.”

Tom assented as best he could beneath the bed. Miranda settled beneath the covers, and soon enough the two were asleep.

Hours before the meeting, Miranda treated Tom to a day at the spa. She had gotten him the deluxe package, so the spa assistants had their work cut out for them; the schedule called for a manicure, pedicure, facial, body massage, and makeup application. Tom, to his surprise, was told that Miranda was only going to have a short massage. Until then, she’d just watch Tom.

When Tom had his manicure, Miranda made sure the spa workers finished his fingernails with a bright pink polish. When it came time for the facial, all the hair below Tom’s nose was shaven clean off, and Miranda even managed to get them to shave the rest of his body hair as well. Once they were done softening his skin, it came time for the massage, and Miranda had somehow gotten the most attractive women at the clinic assigned to him. Lying nude on the massage table, his towel and clothes quietly but conspicuously spirited away into another room, Tom soon found that the woman was also a very enthusiastic masseuse. She was so enthusiastic, in fact, that it sometimes seemed like she was purposefully making his massage as painful as possible. She was polite enough to ignore his embarrassingly intense erection.

Still, once the whole ordeal was over, Tom was feeling pleasantly relaxed. That faded quickly once the spa assistant led him into the next room, still naked, and he saw Miranda waiting with the makeup team. In her hand was his new outfit.

She showed him the clothes while the spa attendants applied his makeup. There was a bright pink crop top, the sort of thing one only saw on young girls and extraordinarily daring women. “Proud Slut” was emblazoned across the front in bright red letters. The tight elastic booty shorts had a similar design scheme, though “Whore” were the words used. For shoes, there were a pair of candy-red high heels with locks on the straps to keep them on his feet. There was also a few gaudy bangles and a particularly slutty pair of clip-on earrings, but what really caught Tom’s attention was what Miranda teasingly called his choker: a pink dog collar, one side bearing a metal tag with his name and the other a wide ring perfect for clipping a leash to. Miranda politely informed him that he wouldn’t be needing any underwear.

It was only after the makeup team was finished that Tom was finally given a mirror. The face that stared back at him was more feminine than before, his skin softer and gentler, but it was also covered in makeup designed to look as slutty as possible. Strong red lipstick, black eyeshadow, somewhat lighter black eyeshadow used as eyeliner, heavy mascara, more that Tom couldn’t put into words. It wasn’t enough to make him look like a clown, but that would have been less embarrassing than what he was seeing. Clowns were more respectable than shameless sluts, and Tom looked like a shameless slut taken to the extreme. It was bad enough that the spa attendants couldn’t look at him without smiling. One actually laughed.

His lack of body hair was very noticeable once Miranda had him wearing his new outfit. The booty shorts barely fit him, so they clung so strongly to his skin that the fabric hid nothing. His erection was practically being announced to the world. The crop top was so tight it was almost comical, and Tom could barely walk in his heels without wobbling. Miranda gave him a minute to practice, then pulled a short leash from her purse, clipped it to his collar, thanked the spa workers for their time, and led Tom out the room. She led him through the lobby, out the front door, down the sidewalk, through the parking lot, and into their car, and all the while Tom was hyperaware of the literally dozens of eyes on his body.

Then Miranda drove him to the nightclub. She pulled him out the car and walked him down the sidewalk toward the front entrance, and now the number of eyes staring had almost quadrupled. Nearly a hundred different men and women saw him. Some groups excitedly chatted as he approached and passed, talking about him as if he wasn’t there and couldn’t hear them. Some laughed, some pointed. Some tried to compliment him, or even flirt with him, more men than women by far. Some pulled out their phones and took pictures. Miranda’s only response to that was to make sure the metal dog tag showed his name.

The bouncer let them inside once Miranda told him their names. She led him through the doors and into an incredibly large room full of dim lighting, wild dancing, booze, and loud music. Tom literally could not count the number of people looking at him now.

More of the same followed inside as it did outside, but now there were men and women reaching out to grope him. The first time it happened, Tom almost smacked their hand away before Miranda stopped him. After that, Tom could only passive stand by and let stranger after stranger feel him up while Miranda led him across the room.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Miranda spotted who she was looking for. She dragged Tom over to a small booth near the far wall, where a man sat sipping a drink. He raised his hand in greeting as they sat down across from him.

“Tom, meet Allen,” Miranda said. “He’s the man I’m going to have fuck you.”

Allen was extremely handsome. He was tall, fit, tan, looked confident, and had a smile that seemed to almost mirror Miranda’s own. Allen held out his hand, and when Tom hesitantly brought up his own, Allen gave Tom a solid handshake. His grip was firm.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tom,” Allen said. “Miranda has had only good things to say. Interesting outfit! I think it works well on you.”

Miranda laughed. “Thanks! I picked it out myself.”

Pleasantries was exchanged. There was small talk, Tom noticeably ignored while Miranda and Allen chatted. Then, a few minute later, Miranda said, “Tom? Dear? Can you go underneath the table? Me and Allen are going to start talking shop now. Allen, like we talked about?”

“Hmm? Oh, right.” Beneath the table, Allen unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock and balls. “Come down here, Tom. Don’t worry, I’m not going to have you suck anything. I just want to show you something.”

Slowly, and with great reluctance, Tom went to his hands and knees beneath the table. There was hardly any room down there, so circumstances made it almost impossible not to press his face up against Allen’s crotch. Allen quickly stroked his member until it was hard, and once fully grown the almost ludicrous length of his dick had Tom’s ass unconsciously clench in fear. Allen let it fall across the center of Tom’s face, then grabbed Tom’s head and gently moved him forward, stopping when Tom’s chin and tightly-closed mouth were comfortable cradling Allen’s balls.

“Stay there,” Miranda told Tom. “You can move when I give you permission. Until then, if I see Allen’s cock or balls fall off your face? I’ll just say your punishment will be especially painful and humiliating.”

And that was that. For the next twenty minutes, Miranda and Allen hammered out details for his upcoming visit. What times worked best for the both of them, what Allen should expect when he came over, proper protocol, what kinks were and were not okay. Miranda was perfectly happy to given Allen Tom’s entire sexual history, every humiliating and painful act thrown out without any hesitation. Allen seemed to find most of it entertaining, and he encouraged Miranda to go into greater detail. While Miranda was describing how she had taught Tom to deepthroat dildos, a waitress popped by to ask if they needed anything, and after being told no she left without another word. She almost certainly hadn’t noticed Tom beneath the table.

The whole time Miranda and Allen talked above him, Tom couldn’t pull his attention away from the dick laid across his face. It was objectively large, but from his perspective that largeness seemed even more massive, utterly intimidating in a way that could only inspire horrified fear. Allen’s balls were laying on top of his clenched lips, and Tom couldn’t stop thinking about what he would taste if Miranda or Allen ordered Tom to put them into his mouth. The smell of Allen’s sex flooded Tom’s nose, and the indescribably male scent had his body tightening in unconscious anticipation.

Once Allen and Miranda were done talking, they shook hands. “I think we’re going to have a lot of fun together,” Miranda said brightly. “Depending on how much of a good time we have, I think we might want to schedule more playdates. You, me, Tom, whatever fun we can think up. Something to think about for later.”

“Yeah, sure,” Allen agreed.

Miranda and Allen sealed their agreement with a long, drawn-out kiss. Tom could feel Allen’s balls tighten. A minute later, Miranda stood up, and Allen shifted in his seat. His cock and balls were lifted from his face. “Tom, before I go,” he said, “can you give my balls a little kiss? And thank them, too.”

Tom licked his parched lips, then leaned forward and planted a small smooch across Allen’s scrotum. He gave Allen’s balls a thank you. Miranda giggled.

“Wonderful!” Allen said. “I’ve got to get going now. Tom, it was wonderful to meet you, and I can’t wait to see you again.”

“See you later,” Miranda said with an audible smile.

Allen walked away. Miranda had Tom crawl out from under the table, then stand still as she inspected his face and body.

“Yeah, I think you’re ready for the threesome.” She poked his cock through his booty shorts, and Tom noticed that they were stained with his precum. “By the way? You’re going to be on a strict tease-and-deny schedule until the threesome, so don’t think that boner is going to get any easier to manage. I think a part of you will soon be begging for Allen to show up. Now kneel, kiss my shoes, and thank me for being such a nice girlfriend.”

Tom knelt, kissed her shoes, and thanked Miranda for being such a nice girlfriend. Miranda laughed, then leaned down and patted the top of his head.

“Good boy. Let’s get ready to go, okay? I think I’ll give you one more lap around the club, see if anyone else wants to take a few pictures, and then I’ll take you home.”

Miranda took a tight grip on Tom’s leash, pulled him to his feet, and began to show him off to the nightclub once more.


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang. Miranda answered the door, and she greeted Allen with a warm smile and a hug.

“Wonderful! You’re right on time, come on in. I was just getting Tom warmed up.”

Allen followed Miranda into the house. She led him past the entryway, through the hall, down the stairs, into the basement hallway, and past a thick steel door with the words “Punishment Room” engraved into the metal. Miranda’s sex dungeon was a spacious room, wide and open despite her extensive collection of bulky bondage furniture strewn about. Shelves and countertops held all manner of sex toys and BDSM equipment that ranged from the relatively mundane to the exotic and extreme. Particularly dangerous-looking whips and canes hung from the walls like trophies, and an open walk-in closet presented a glimpse of Miranda’s impressively diverse collection of costumes. The room was dimly lit, but not dark enough to be uncomfortable, and the air was scented with the smell of sex and sweat.

In the middle of it all was Tom. He was bare naked, with thick leather straps thoroughly binding him to a long padded bench; he was lying on his back with his legs folded up against his chest. His position forced his ass out into the air, held in place at a waist-high level and perfectly angled for easy fucking, and he was blinded and silenced by both a thick blindfold and large red ball gag. His ass was thoroughly layered with bright red marks: each cheek was a giant throbbing bruise that bore evidence of being worked over by whip, cane, flogger, and riding crop. His asshole was also visibly slick with lubrication. The real attention-grabber was Tom’s cock and balls, however.

Thin rubber tubing, studded with metal contact points and slathered with conducting gel, were tightly wrapped around Tom’s equipment. The flexible electrodes thoroughly bound his scrotum, separating his balls and trapping them within painfully snug pouches that pressed into his sensitive jewels at every angle. He was completely encased, put simply, and his cock was similarly enshrined, but there the electrodes were also trapped beneath a metal cock cage. It was tiny little thing, just barely large enough to contain Tom’s member at its softest, and the inner bars were lined with dull spikes that pointed down into what little flesh wasn’t already covered by the electroshock equipment.

Tom apparently found the situation quite exciting, because his cock was firmly pressing itself against the spikes, noticeably swollen in anticipation of what was to come.

“Looking good,” Allen laughed. Tom squirmed at the sound of his voice. “You started the party without me, huh?”

“Hah, no. This is just the warmup. I told Tom we’d have the threesome after he fucked up, yeah? I made sure to schedule us some alone time to help him reflect on his mistake.”

“What did he do?”

“He left the toilet seat up.”

Allen raised an eyebrow. Miranda shot him a cheeky wink. They both laughed.

“So how does this work, Miranda?”

“Well, as you can see, Tom is in a little predicament. Those electroshock units on his cock and balls? He and I have been playing with those toys for a long time. I’ve gotten them calibrated to deliver shocks that are pretty much exactly as painful as what he can handle. In other words, it hurts a hell of a lot, but it doesn’t hurt enough to stop us from shocking him however many times we want.”

There were two palm-sized remote controls on the floor beside the bench. Miranda bent down and picked them up, then handed one to Allen. “These both wirelessly connect to the electroshock system. Press the button and Tom gets shocked, hold it down and Tom won’t stop getting shocked until you release it.”

Allen inspected the remote. It held only a single red button.

“You’ve got some pretty cool toys.”

“Thanks! Do you want to try it out, Allen?”

“Sure, I’d love to.”

Allen tapped the button. Tom jerked and let loose a short bark of pain, though the straps kept him still and the gag kept him quiet. Allen paused, then held down the button for five seconds, and for those five seconds Tom thrashed and howled, again near-motionless and near-silenced. Allen let go of the button and laughed.

“Yeah, it’s a lot of fun,” Miranda said with a grin. “We can get started with the fucking right away, if you want. Can you get undressed while I just finish up with one more thing?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

As Allen began to strip, Miranda walked toward a nearby shelf and picked up an oddly proportioned wooden frame. It almost looked like a cross between an open-ended box and a stool, though one with a peculiarly shaped padded hole in the center. Miranda knelt down and set it next to the bench, then fiddled with Tom’s ball gag. She undid the strap and pulled the large rubber ball from his mouth.

“I don’t want to hear any whining, honey,” she told him. “If I do, I’ll see if I can’t squeeze in another quick caning. Say thank you.”

Tom said thank you.

“Good boy.”

Miranda picked up the frame and positioned it over Tom’s face, then slowly slid it down. The frame slotted into grooves built into the side of the bench. This was why, as it fell and trapped Tom’s head within itself, the wooden frame didn’t jostle. The bench held it all firmly in place. Tom’s head was now hidden beneath the box, with only his face visible through the padded hole in the middle of what was clearly meant to be a seat.

“This is a smotherbox,” Miranda told Allen. She slipped off her pants and panties, casually stripping her bottom half naked. “It’s called that because, when I sit down, Tom isn’t going to be able to breath. Not unless I lift myself up and let him. I think he can guess how often I’ll be doing that tonight.”

Miranda leaned over and looked down at Tom’s face. She took in his expression with a grin, meeting his eyes fearlessly, and he was the first to look away. She gave his forehead a small peck, then said, “Tom, dear? Let me tell you what’s going to happen next.”

Miranda stood and positioned herself above the smotherbox, her ass directly above Tom’s face. She faced Allen, and when they caught each other’s eyes she flashed him a seductive smile.

“First, I’m going to sit down.”

Miranda sat down. Tom’s nose was forced between her asscheeks and his mouth pinned in place beneath her asshole. The purpose of the padded hole’s odd shape was now clear; as Miranda finished settling in place, her butt made a seal with the padding, and her weight was enough to make the seal airtight. Tom was now completely separated from the outside air, smothered beneath Miranda’s ass.

“Second, you’re going to rim my ass. I want to feel that tongue put in some serious work, honey. I want to feel real passion. Licking, sucking, kissing, everything. If I think you’re doing a good enough job, I’ll consider letting you breathe every so often. If you don’t, I’m going to shock you until you start working harder. Like so.”

Miranda pressed her button. Tom’s body shook, trembling helplessly in place. Miranda’s smile brightened, and she shifted her ass deeper into the seat, grinding her butt against Tom’s face. She sighed in undisguised satisfaction.

“Yeah, lick me like that. Good job sweetie, keep it up. Yeah…”

Miranda gently squirmed, rubbing herself against Tom’s face. She cleared her throat.

“Anyway. In the meantime, Allen is going to fuck you in the ass. A word of warning? This is going to be extremely painful. I gave him permission to treat you as roughly as he likes. I don’t think I have to explain what that means, do I? I mean, I know I’ve trained you to handle some pretty large insertions, but I think you’re going to find Allen to be in another category entirely. Allen, did you follow my instructions and masturbate before driving over?”

“Yep,” Allen said. He was naked now, and lightly rubbing his tip against Tom’s entrance. Between his teasing and Miranda’s smothering, Tom’s body was tense and frozen, like prey shocked helpless beneath a predator.

“Great! You know what that means, honey? It’s going to take Allen a lot longer to finish inside you. If you were hoping to get this over as quickly as possible, I hate to say that you’re going to be very disappointed. He’s naturally pretty slow to pop too, so he’s really going to be taking his time today.”

Allen had found a small bottle of lube beneath the bench. He squirted a generous dollop across his shaft, then began to spread it across his length. His cock soon gleamed in the soft light.

“If one of us thinks you’re not doing a good enough job, we can press the button and give you some motivation to work harder. So, if I feel you slow down, or if Allen thinks you’re not being the best little fucktoy you can be, you’re going to get punished. We might also shock you for the hell of it. Hurting you is fun, you know? Either way, there’s no avoiding the pain, so you’re going to have to deal with it as best you can. Be a man about it, if you can.”

Miranda lifted her butt. Her and Allen heard Tom’s desperate gasp for air. Half a second later, Miranda slammed her ass back down, cutting off his intake.

“Remember what I said the first time I brought up this threesome? This is going to be an act of violence. Something painful and degrading. No love, no tenderness, just another man forcing himself into you.”

Allen was lining himself up for the first push. The tip of his dick pressed against Tom’s entrance, soft but insistent, wet and spongy with a strong hint of steel. Tom’s muscles quavered; his body strained against the straps that bound him to the bench, instinctively attempting to escape the touch of Allen’s cock.

“I suppose we should get started now,” Miranda laughed. “Allen looks very eager. I can’t think of any reason to keep him waiting.”

Allen exhaled, a loud and hungry sound that had Tom’s body outright squirming. Allen pressed his cock against Tom’s asshole harder, using real force, very close to what it would take to begin pushing himself into Tom for real. Miranda flashed Allen an eager, almost bloodthirsty smile. Allen returned it.

“Well, I do have one last thing to say before we start. Tom, dear?”

There was a silent moment, an anticipatory pause. The moment seemed to hang.

“Congratulations on your newfound bisexuality!”

And with that Allen thrust himself into Tom’s ass. With one hard push multiple inches of his length punched past Tom’s asshole and speared his channel. Tom flailed and hollered, his voice loud enough to be audible beneath Miranda’s ass, and in response Miranda quickly tapped her clicker half a dozen times, his volume spiking with each burst of electricity.

“I’m not feeling any rimming, Tom,” Miranda said mock-sternly. “Get to work.”

Tom did as he was told and went to work, and Allen kept going. Merciless force pressed down on Tom’s asshole, and inch by inch his ass gave way, surrendering ever-so-steadily to the inevitable. His rosebud clenched rhythmically, each pulse a desperate attempt to push Allen out, either an unconscious reaction from his body or a hopeless attempt at fighting back. Either way, it wasn’t enough to do anything but slightly slow Allen down, and each time Tom clamped down he hurt himself far more than he inconvenienced Allen. His graceless flailing was helpless against the penetration.

More and more cock slid into him. Allen’s length was hot inside him, slick and hard, nothing like anything Tom had felt before, and it kept coming. So much had already forced itself into Tom’s body, all thick girth and unending length, and more was still pushing forcing itself inside him. Each inch was taken painfully; even after being so thoroughly lubed, something of that size could not be taken gracefully.

Miranda’s eyes were hooded and her lips curved in a smile as she basked in the sensation of Tom’s expert tongue fucking. She could feel Tom’s breathy noises of pain against her asshole. She watched Allen slowly sheath himself inside Tom as he rimmed her; her soft groans of pleasure mixed with Allen’s own quiet grunts. Precum leaked from the tip of Tom’s bound cock and dripped onto his own stomach.

Finally, eventually, Allen had pushed himself all the way inside Tom’s ass. He moaned in undisguised pleasure at his full envelopment. “God, he’s so tight. Like a virgin.”

Miranda laughed. “You hear that, Tom? Allen paid you a compliment. You should be grateful.”

Tom’s body trembled beneath her. His licking and kissing were fast and insistent, all his energy being thrown into the only thing that he truly had control over. Miranda tapped her button, chuckling at his sudden flinch of pain.

“I think you’ve earned some air.”

Once again, Miranda lifted her ass up in the air, just long enough to let Tom take a breath, and then once it came back down again, slapping hard and fast against his face, just as Allen decided to pull his cock partway out and then speared Tom down to the hilt.

Tom’s scream of pain was audible beneath Miranda’s ass. She held down the button, drawing another shout. “No slowing down, honey. Keep it up.”

Allen began fucking Tom. He was slow, at first. Not necessarily gently, but he wasn’t going too fast either. He pulled out, then pushed forward, each thrust steady and simple. He removed inches of his length before punching it back in, each time with enough force to have Tom’s body thrashing in helpless pain. Allen’s rhythm was just unpredictable enough to keep Tom on his toes, so that he could never truly settle into the assfucking. His agonized grunts and groans tickled Miranda’s ass, are were quite inaudible compared to Allen and Miranda’s own sounds of pleasure.

Then Allen finally got tired with testing the waters, and began to fuck Tom in earnest.

The change was immediately noticeable; his thrusts became more violent, his tempo more intense, his penetration more punishing. Tom howled against Miranda’s asshole after the first thrust, a sound of pure and honest suffering that Miranda’s arousal spike higher, and agonized little grunts and squeals escaped his lips as Allen had his way with him. He was fighting against the restraints, mindlessly attempting to escape what kept him trapped in place, but nothing he could ever do would stop the massive length of cock spearing him over and over again. It was the kind of fucking that spared no thought for Tom’s comfort, gave no concession for the man taking the dick. Tom was Allen’s fucktoy, plain and simple.

Tom suddenly came. His cock had already leaked a small stream of precum onto his own stomach, but that precum was nothing compared to the massive eruption that sprayed onto him now. Thick ropy spurts came one after the other, layering his skin with fresh semen. His tightly bound cock and balls quivered within their painful restraints.

Miranda laughed. Allen chuckled. “Bit of a quick shot, isn’t it?” he said.

“Well, I have been keeping his edged for a while now,” Miranda admitted. “But still! Congratulations, Tom. We hardly even started and you already came from having your ass fucked by another man. I suppose that proves you’re having a grand time, huh?”

Miranda lifted her ass to let Tom breath, then once again cut him off from his air supply.

“Anyway, Tom? I noticed that you stopped licking when you were coming. I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you for that. Sorry!”

Miranda held down her button. The electric shocks zapped Tom’s freshly sensitive cock and balls. The current was torturous, utterly merciless. Miranda held the button down for about ten seconds, letting her and Allen enjoy the sounds Tom always made when he was being subjected to horrible pain and was utterly helpless to stop it.

Miranda lifted her finger off the button. “So, now that you learned your lesson, I don’t want to feel you slow down again. Hop to it, honey.”

Tom immediately went back to work. Miranda gave Allen a respectful nod, and he went back to what he was doing earlier; relentlessly fucking Tom’s asshole.

The air was soon filled with Allen’s grunting, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and Tom’s occasional muffled pain. Miranda just sighed relaxed and let Tom do his magic, letting herself melt away beneath the heavenly sensation of being rimmed by someone putting every ounce of their skill and energy into the act.

* * * * *

There was a clock on the far wall. Miranda could see from where she sat atop Tom. This was how she knew that the fucking had lasted for around thirty uninterrupted minutes.

It seemed to last forever, and that was probably in large part because of how repetitive it all was. Allen fucked Tom; Tom licked out Miranda; Miranda occasionally allowed Tom a breath of air before smothering him with her ass once more. Miranda came multiple times, of course, and the pounding Tom’s prostate was taking occasionally had him spurting, at least when his tip wasn’t already leaking like a broken faucet. But no matter how fun it all was, there really wasn’t much variety to the night. It was wonderful, but very one note. Miranda passed the slow moments by torturing Tom’s cock and balls with electrical shocks. Her and Allen were quite entertained by some of the sounds they could get him to make, especially when they timed the shocks with Allen’s most punishing thrusts.

Tom eventually loosened up to Allen’s tender loving care. Rather, he learned not to fight back. He learned he had to ride through the fucking, that all he could do was lie back and let it happen. Anything else would make it worse as it already was. It made him a little bit of a dead lay, though. Allen, the gentlemen that he was, didn’t complain. But he did occasionally give Tom some long, thorough shocks in order to tighten him up again.

But all things must come to an end at some point. Even Allen’s incredible stamina had its limits. Eventually, Allen’s thrusting intensified as he slowly approached his peak. Allen fucked Tom relentlessly, pounding him with full force, grunting and panting all the while. Tom could only endure the assault as best he could. Finally, at the height of Allen’s pleasure, he came; one last vicious thrust signaled Allen filling the depth of Tom’s ass with his hot seed.

Allen groaned, then stilled. He stood there, his cock still sheathed in Tom’s ass, as Miranda rolled herself off the seat and stood up. The air was filled with the sound of Tom desperately taking in breath and Allen panting. Miranda took in the scene with a satisfied smile.

“Did you have a good time, Allen?”

Allen grunted. He pulled his still-hard cock free from Tom’s body. Tom’s asshole remained gaping. “Yeah,” he said. “That was really fun. He was a good fuck.”

Miranda peered down at Tom’s face. She locked eyes with him, scanning him over, and then her soft grin curved even high. What she saw inside the smotherbox had her pleased as punched, and she wasn’t ashamed to show it.

“And what do you say, Tom, when someone pays you a compliment?”

For a long moment, there was silence. His body occasionally twitched and trembled. His open asshole quivered.

In a low voice, hardly loud enough to be heard, Tom gave Allen a thank you.

“Good boy,” Miranda cooed.

Allen and Miranda began to clean themselves up and get dressed. Allen left the room wash off his dick. Miranda went back to loom over Tom’s face.

“I’d say our little punishment threesome was a rousing success,” Miranda chirped. “We had a lot of fun, you learned your lesson. Everybody wins. Good job, sweetie.”

She leaned down and delivered a soft, chaste kiss across his forehead. “We’ll have to do it again sometime soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can probably spot the exact moment I ran out of steam. Even leaving and coming back to it later didn't help. Sorry about that! Focus is all over the place, I've got a lot of other projects. Hopefully I can put out something better next time.


End file.
